Disturbia
"Disturbia" by Rihanna is a song featured in Just Dance 4. Dancer *This coach looks almost evil *Multicolored hair, both pink and dark blue *Her dress follows the same pattern, also being multicolored, pink and a dark shade of blue *Her dress consists of various spikes *Black Platform high heels. Background Weird room with glowing colors (possibly electric wires). At the chorus the room goes black. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Put your hands on your legs. Gold Move 3: Lower your hands and bend down. DisturbiaGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 DisturbiaGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Mash-up The song has a mashup. The dancers that appear in order (No repetions) are: *Disturbia *Pump Up The Volume *Make The Party (Don't Stop) *Dance All Nite *Never Gonna Give You Up *We No Speak Americano *Let's Go To The Mall *Are You Gonna Go My Way *Good Feeling (Extreme/Alternative Mode) *She's Got Me Dancin' *Cosmic Girl *Barbra Streisand (Extreme/Alternative Mode) Dance Mashups it appears in: *Disturbia - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Ain't No Other Man - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Just Dance - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Gentleman - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Just A Gigolo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *I Kissed A Girl - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Ghostbusters - Dance Mash-up (JD2014) *Where Have You Been - Dance Mash-up (JD2014) Captions In Party Master Modes, the dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Beat It * Hands Up * Crawl * Fever * Kitty Claws (Changed to Monster Claw) * Windmill Gallery Trivia *This is the fourth song by Rihanna that is on any of the Just Dance games. S.O.S. was on Just Dance 2, Pon De Replay is a DLC on Just Dance 2 and is also available on Just Dance Best Of (Greatest Hits), Only Girl (In The World) is available as a Target exclusive on Just Dance 3 and in Just Dance Best Of (Greatest Hits), and Disturbia and Umbrella are on Just Dance 4. However, in the PAL region, Umbrella isn't available on the Wii unless you buy the special edition. *The dancer in this song is on both the NTSC and PAL covers of Just Dance 4. *This is the queen song on Just Dance 4, meaning she is the most commonly seen dancer and used when advertising. *The dancer is supposed to be evil. *This is an avatar on Just Dance 2014 for 5 Mojo Coins. *"S**t" is censored. It was only censored once in the middle of the whole song. *The dancer has a lightning on her face on the PAL boxart but it appears as a triangle on actual gameplay. Video Gallery DisturbiaShape1.png|Disturbia on the menu Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Rihanna Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines